Fever
by blackcat9517
Summary: Natsume has a fever and guess who's babysitting him? NxM "Wow, the fever must have damaged his brain and ego" "Your skirt is up"“What do you think hags? She’s taking care of me of course, right polka?” Curious?


_****Fever****_

_**By blackcat9517**_

Mikan Sakura happily skipped into the middle school division with a smile plastered on her face. She was now 15, but she's still the same clumsy and stupid girl. She's been promoted as a double star. A lot has changed since she first entered the academy and well her relationship with everyone has grown even with Natsume, well almost. The dark brown girl skipped happily down the halls to her class. She thought she was late so she panicked. It turns out she woke up one hour earlier. But something was different, she didn't even saw Natsume. Not even a single strain of hair

She opened the door to the classroom and greeted everyone "Ohayo gozaimas!" she said and some reply, some didn't. Mikan then saw her best friend sitting at her place, planning her latest invention "Now's my chance to hug her!" the brunette thought. Mikan then yelled out her name "Hotaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!" she was also drooling

The Ice Queen saw Mikan's attempt of hugging her and she's drooling so Hotaru took out her baka gun and blasted it at the drooling brunette inches before she could hug her "Get away from me idiot, you're drooling. I might get infected by your stupidity" the Ice Queen said calmly before continuing fixing her invention

Mikan fell on the cold hard floor and landed her face flat on it. Ruka who had just entered the class, saw what happened, quickly rushed by her side and helped her to get up "Sakura-san are you alright?" he asked worriedly

Mikan got up and replied with a smile "Hai, arigato Ruka" this made him blush but was distracted when the bell suddenly rang. Hotaru on the other hand just ignored at what happened

But something was different for today, the brunette looked around the room searching for a certain someone but there was no sign of him. It was weird that he wasn't at the Sakura tree or even at the hall waiting for her so that he could tease her underware.

"Sakura-san what's wrong?" asked Ruka worriedly again

"Where's Natsume? I haven't seen him since this morning" Mikan replied while looking for the flame caster "Have you seen him?"

"Iie, I haven't seen him since yesterday and his room was empty too"

Mikan was in deep thinking now as she was starting to get worried every minute, until Narumi sensei arrived by walking gracefully (XD) and greeted the class "Good morning class!!!" he said cheerfully while the class sweet drop as he was wearing one of those weird outfits again. His shirt was pink, more like a blouse and his hair was tied up like a pony tail

So after the whole weird incident, everything went back to normal and started his lesson. After class ended, everyone came rushing out of the class but Narumi asked Mikan to wait

"Mikan-chan, please wait here" Narumi said while the others exited the classroom.

"Why do you think Narumi asked Sakura to wait?" one of the students asked

Suddenly Sumire replied "Maybe she got bad grades again" soon the others laughed at Sumire's comment and of course the cat dog girl got a chance to feel the wrath of Hotaru's baka gun

"Shut up you idiot!" the Ice Queen said calmly before walking away with Ruka

Now back to the classroom "Mikan-chan, can you do me a favor?" Narumi asked and the confused brunette nodded "I need you to look after Natsume, he has a fever and a cold so can you _watch over him until he gets better_?"

_**Mikan's POV**_

_What?!!!!! Narumi sensei wants me to go and take care of that serial pervert!! He'll probably burn me if I come and visit him but I guess I could give it a try. Ok I'll do it then_

_**END OF POV**_

"Hai! I guess I can go and look after him for a while" Mikan relied cheerfully at her teacher

Narumi smiled at her and said "Arigato Mikan-chan and _watch him all night_"

_**Natsume's Room**_

Mikan skipped happily to Natsume's room and now she was in front of his door. Without even knocking, she turned the knob and peeked inside to see Natsume on his bed with a blanket covering his body. He looked awful, his eyes were tired and red, his nose was also red and his raven hair was messy than ever. Mikan was amazed to see his special star room, it was three times huge than her double star.

She walked over to him and greeted happily "Hi Natsume! How are you feeling?" the brunette asked but all she got was a glare from him. He gave her the 'Duh, I'm not well you baka' expression. Thus, Mikan replied something else "I take that as you're feeling better"

Natsume groaned at her reply and closed his eyes as they were starting to get heavy. He then asked weakly "What are you doing here, bananas?" Mikan took five minutes to absorb what her partner has said. Then she screamed "NAAATTSUUUMEEE!!!! You cocky butthead!! I came here to check up on you and you… pervert!!!"

Natsume then replied with a smirk in a weak voice "Shut it polka, or else I'll probably die because of you shouting so loud"

Mikan was about to shout again when she remembered she was here because she needed to watch over Natsume, so the brunette sighed of frustration before taking out a thermometer

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?" the flame caster asked

The nullifier blinked a few times before answering "I'm taking your temperature what does it look like? It's not like I'm gonna stuff it inside your nose or your feet"

Natsume cursed under his breath as his brain wasn't functioning well since he was sick "You don't have to take my temperature, it's obvious I'm above a hundred degrees, idiot" Mikan's eye began to twitch. So before Natsume could even tease her again, she stuffed the thermometer inside his mouth

"Don't move, I'm going to make some chicken soup" Mikan said before entering that kitchen. While Natsume angrily waited, an idea came up to him. He smirked and saw Mikan coming. She took out the thermometer and read it.

After that, the brunette screamed out loud "OMG!!! Natsume! You're temperature is 131 degrees!!!! How did you even get the fever?" she then started to get worried about his condition and decided to send him to the hospital. Natsume who got annoyed by her loud voice, lit a small fire and burned her hair

"There's no need polka, I messed with the thermometer. You're such an idiot" the flame caster said then smirks at her making Mikan very angry at him

"Grrrrrr, you perverted cocky bastard!!! Don't mess with the thermometer this time!!" said the nullifier before stuffing his mouth with it again "I'll go check on the chicken soup" so she walked back to the kitchen making the flame caster wait again (He's messing with it, so if he was 131, he would probably die)

After a few minutes of waiting, Mikan came back with a bowl of soup. She placed it on the night stand and took the thermometer "103 degrees. Thank god, I thought you were really in a bad condition" she said and gave Natsume the soup

The flame caster stared at the soup and said "What is this? Poison soup?" he then gave the bowl back to the brunette and closed his eyes as he was starting to get cold, he shivered and wrapped the blanket tighter

"See, I told you, now eat the soup and it's not poison, it's chicken, you're so arrogant"

Natsume replied with a simple "Hn" as he didn't want to eat anything, all he needed was some sleep. Mikan then pursued him to eat the soup but being the stubborn Natsume he is, he ignored her

"Oh, come on Natsume, please just this once" begged Mikan and the flame caster looked at her puppy dog face before snatching the bowl of soup from her. He stared at it for quite some time

"It looks delicious" Natsume thought before tasting it. After he tasted it, he said "It tastes bad, what kinda cook are you, baka?" but the truth was that the soup was very delicious "Are you trying to kill me?"

The nullifier then replied "Stop nagging and finish that soup, I tried my best making it, you pervert!" she then sticks out her tongue at him

"Whatever ugly" he said before eating the soup. A smile ran across Mikan's face as she knew Natsume actually enjoyed the soup

So after an hour, Natsume took his medication, well he was actually forced by Mikan to take them if he wants to get better or suffer the sickness. Now, the brunette was beside the bed watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful and innocent rather much than being a pervert

Suddenly the door burst open revealing students, well, all are girls who had worried expression on their faces. They were carrying presents and flowers. Sumire was also there too "Natsume-sama!!!!" they all screamed and the flame caster woke up by the loud irritating noise

"We heard that you were having a fever so we came by here to see you! And what is she doing here?" Sumire, president of the fan club asked while pointing her finger at Mikan

Natsume looked at them all and said "What do you think hags? She's taking care of me of course, right polka?" he then smirked and rested his arm on Mikan's shoulder making everyone including Mikan startled and hard to answer his question. The brunette was also blushing a deep shade of red "So get the hell out of here before I burn all of you to ashes"

"But Natsume, you belong with me" said the sad Sumire, in reply, Natsume burned all of their hairs making the fan girls scream and finally running out of his special star room

"Tch, they're idiots" the flame caster said before hitting his head back on the pillow and closed his sleepy tired eyes. He then cracked one eye open and saw his brunette staring into empty space, she was still blushing "Oi, polka what are you staring at?"

Mikan snapped back to reality and heard what Natsume said. She then replied "Eh…..uh……." the flame caster smirked as he saw how confused the brunette looked

"Were you thinking about the shoulder thing? If you liked it you could have told me" Natsume whispered teasingly yet weakly at her ear making the brunette blush even more. She could feel his hot breath, tickling her ear

"N-Nat-Natsume" she uttered nervously making her partner smirk once more

He leaned forward again and whispered "You're such an idiot, oh it looks like you're wearing matching bras too" Mikan took a few minutes to absorb and she reacted by screaming the whole place down

"YOU PERVERTED COCKY BASTARD!!!!!!!!"

The flame caster smirked before replying "Don't blame me, you were the one who showed it to me. Besides, aren't you going to take care of me Nurse Polka Dots?"

"Natsume!!!!!!" she pouted "You're such a pervert! Even when you're sick"

"Whatever polka dots" he replied before closing his eyes back. He really needed to get some sleep or the fever will never go away. Suddenly he felt something on his ear and heard a clicking sound "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Natsume asked weakly with his eyes closed

"I'm checking your temperature, of course" Mikan replied before looking at the result "Wow, the fever must have damaged his brain and ego" she thought. He was still above a hundred degrees, 101.5 to be exact

She looked back at her partner and saw him sleeping peacefully like before. For the past five years, their relationship has grown a lot but their fighting routine was still the same. There was a hint of affection shown by both of them yet they were too stubborn to accept the fact

The brunette looked back at him and smiled, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek "Get well soon Natsume" after that she sat back on her chair. She yawned and looked at the clock, it was eleven. "Maybe I could sleep for a while" with that, she folded her arms on the bed and slowly drifting to sleep

_**The Next Morning **_

Mikan heard a familiar voice calling her. She slowly opened her eyes to see a pair of crimson red orbs staring at her. She rubbed her chocolate brown eyes before blinking. The brunette finally realized she was actually hugging Natsume so she screamed "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! YOU RAPED ME WHILE I WAS SLEEPING!!!!!!!! SOMEONE HELP!!!! I'VE BEEN RAPED BY A SERIAL MOLESTER PERVERT WHO'S SICK!!!!!" then she jumped out of the bed while pointing a finger at him

"Shut up woman!!" Natsume said "I didn't do anything to you, you're being so dense"

The nullifier blinked a few times and realized her clothes were still on so she apologized "Gomene Natsume-kun. But how did I ended up in your bed?"

"Tch, you were snoring loudly at that time then suddenly you moved over to the bed" Natsume replied but what really happened was this

_**Flashback **_

Natsume was just sleeping peacefully when suddenly he heard a snore. He turned around and saw Mikan sleeping at the edge of his bed. He felt sorry for her sleeping there so he climbed out of bed and carried her bridal style then gently lay her beside him. After that, he gave her a peck on the lips "Thanks for taking care of me" he whispered. He was feeling a little better

_**End Of Flashback**_

If he did tell her the truth she would have probably screamed the whole academy down so he lied to her. Luckily she believed what he said "So I was sleep walking?" Mikan said confusingly and Natsume nodded

"I can't believe you even snore so loud. Where's my breakfast? The nurse has to treat her patient right?"

"You look fine to me" the brunette suddenly blurted out

"Hn, I guess the medication worked" he replied "_But_ _what really made me recover was_ _you_" he thought to himself. He climbed out of bed and walked over to her before whispering at the brunette's ear "By the way, your skirt is up"

Mikan looked down and realized that her skirt was up the whole time and Natsume probably looked at her underware. She was about to scream again when suddenly Natsume kissed her roughly. At first the brunette fought but then gave upon the kiss

After a few seconds, they parted as they needed air and Mikan gave him a confused look so he leaned at her ear again before saying flatly "That was a thanks for taking care of me"

With the shocking words she heard from him, she froze for five minutes with her jaw dropped down the floor. After she regained consciousness, she looked at him with a smile on her face but then she asked "Why did you have to whisper?"

"Easy, Imai put a small cam inside my room" Natsume pointed at the direction where the camera was hiding, on the night stand

* * *

_**Balckcat9517: How was it? I hope you guys enjoyed the one-shot fan fic. Do not be shy to review and sorry for any mistakes. The reviews are highly appreciated. Oh yeah, sorry if it's kinda fast **_


End file.
